weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Joust2
Joust2 is the eighty fifth episode of the series Weebl & Bob. Posted: 26th April, 2005 Summary: The stunning conclusion! Who will gain Donkey’s affections?! Tune: A Team Theme and others Credits: Weebl and Skoo Transcript {Weebl is with Bob, Chris the Ninja Pirate and Donkey.} WEEBL: So then. We jousting? CHRIS: Be you asking? WEEBL: I asking! CHRIS: I be jousting! But only to defend donkey's honour, and to silence ye, mainly to silence ye. WEEBL: Oh it is the on! Come Bob. We must prepare. BOB: Me want to help Chris though. WEEBL: Oh you do do you? BOB: Yes. WEEBL: Tough titties! BOB: K. {Cut to Vibro Egg, in a "homie" styled hat, wearing a Jim Fixed it Chain" The picture moves in time to the music, then "Pimp My Ride" text appears.} {Cut to Vibro Egg, Weebl and Bob next to Bob's car.} VIBRO EGG: Sup! BOB: Lo mr. eggsy bit WEEBL: Don't I know you? VIBRO EGG: It's possible. I just woke up from a burn induced coma. Anyway. You want us to pimp your ride? BOB: Yes. WEEBL: It for a joust. We using my car instead of horse. BOB: It my car! WEEBL: Do you see? VIBRO EGG: No I don't see.. my retinas were burnt off in the accident. BOB: For real? VIBRO EGG: For real! WEEBL: Word. VIBRO EGG: Ok. Give me the keys and i'll get this car to west coast customs. WEEBL: Hurrah! BOB: Hold on! Did you just say you blind? VIBRO EGG: Don't worry about it. I've done this hundreds of times. BOB: K. {Cut to Bob's now crashed car against a lamppost and Vibro Egg.} VIBRO EGG: Ah crap. Not again. {Zoom out to show a garage, "West Coast Conserves - Body Shop and Freedom Fighters".} VIBRO EGG: Well I guess this place will do. {Cut to inside the shop, where Vibro Egg, Bob's crashed car and High Jam are.} VIBRO EGG: What up brother? We need to get our joust on, can you pimp this in time? JAM: I don't really know. The others are our and I'm not really supposed to do any work. VIBRO EGG: Aw. Come on man. Your busting my yolk. JAM: Well ok. If you're sure. VIBRO EGG: It's not my car. Why should I care? {High Jam is now welding to the tune of the A team.} JAM: All done! {Weebl and Bob join Vibro Egg and High Jam in the garage.} VIBRO EGG: When you gave us your car it was all beat up. BOB: No it wasn't! VIBRO EGG: But now... we be pimpin! {With a thud Bob's now pimped up car lands on the floor.} BOB: Gasp! WEEBL: Gasp! VIBRO EGG: I can tell by your gasps you are amazed. let's take a look at your sweet new ride. BOB: My poor car. {Cut to graphics explaining the functions of the car, with High Jam.} JAM: first I did the big tyres like... 'coz... it's like a tractor! then I added the mop. thats for the joust. and it's held on with gaffer tape. the can of beans are on the fr... that's a sort of... hood ornament. and the can opener on the back... I just had lying around. the beans are there to give the car the fresh smell of beans. which everyone loves. {Cut back to Weebl, Bob, Vibro Egg and High Jam in the garage.} WEEBL: How I supposed to drive that? BOB: Very carefully. JAM: What? Don't you like it? WEEBL AND BOB: No! VIBRO EGG: You've officially been pimped! WEEBL: Quiet you. Well it nearly time for joust. Bob. BOB: Yes. JAM: Better put these tools away. WEEBL: If anything happen to me I want you to take my place in dule. {A hammer flys in from the right and breaks Vibro Eggs yolk, killing him.} BOB: But... WEEBL: Thank you Bob. You a true friend. BOB: But... WEEBL: Yes. A true friend. AGHH! BOB: What up? WEEBL: I stub my toe! Or bang my thumb. I not think I can go on. BOB: Which is it? Toe or thumb? WEEBL: Which ever one more serious. BOB: Oh no! WEEBL: Look like you will have to fight for me. BOB: Oh no! External links * *